


a very short story

by DoveOnShoulder



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveOnShoulder/pseuds/DoveOnShoulder
Summary: The life and times of Scrooge and Goldie that hasn't been told by the comics. The setting is around late 1950's to early 1960's when Donald had his own children and HDL went to college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work was inspired by Barks and Rosa. I just feel like writing something after reading the epic the Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, but it turned out to be…..how to say, silly? I decided if I’m really going to write something starring uncle Scrooge I may need to practice, so maybe it’s better to begin now.  
> The setting did not fully unfold, so I should mention it was supposed be in late 1950’s/early 1960’s when Scrooge and Goldie reunited. I may try to write something longer next time.  
> The original text was written in Chinese. It’s the first time I tried to translate my work into English, so please tell me if some sentences look wired or something!  
> The copyright of Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O’Gilt belong to Disney.

“We will be late.”  
＂我们会迟到的。＂

  
Scrooge mumped as he checked his watch. He was well dressed with an old fashion black suit, with a striped shirt and a pale blue tie. The suit was old but still in good quality, as Scrooge seldom wore it. He nervously knocked on the window frame as he glanced outside, but quickly looked away. Next to him on the dressing table, Goldie was smoothing down her hair.  
史高治喃喃抱怨道。他正穿着一套裁剪良好的黑色燕尾服，搭配竖纹衬衫和浅灰蓝色领带。衣服已经很旧了，但依旧保养得很好，他不常这样穿。他的手在窗框上敲了两下，漫无目的地望了一眼窗外，又立即收回了视线。在他站着的窗边，戈尔迪正在梳妆台前梳理着头发。

  
“If you are worried about the time, why not come and help me?” Goldie picked out her hair rope from the upper drawer as she spoke, did not waste time pointing out that they would not need to hurry if they take a taxi instead of walking on foot.  
＂如果你担心赶不上，为什么不来帮帮我呢？＂戈尔迪从抽屉里取出发带，没有浪费时间向这个顽固的老矿工指出如果他们坐车而不是走路去的话，按时赶到并不会是个问题。

  
Scrooge frowned and snorted for this idea, but then he walked to the back of her chair, picked up the comb on the table.  
史高治皱着眉毛哼了一声，但还是走到了戈尔迪身后，从桌子上拿起梳子。

  
“Use this one.” Goldie reached for the hairbrush. Her little finger gently pressed on his hand as he moved. So Scrooge put down the comb, the inside of his hand covered the back of Goldie’s fingers. She could feel the heat of his body as she remembered from the old days, along with countless wrinkles on his skin. It has been such a long time, she thought.  
＂这个。＂戈尔迪伸手够到了发刷，在史高治抬起手前轻轻按了一下他的手背。于是史高治放下梳子去接，手心正盖了戈尔迪的手指上。老矿工的皮肤擦着她的手背，像记忆中的一样带着炽热的温度，还有记忆中没有的无数老茧和褶皱。这么多年了，她想。

  
Now Scrooge was standing on the back of her chair, felt a bit perplexed. He used to see her combing her hair back in the old days, but at that time her hair was short, and shone as gold.  
现在史高治站在戈尔迪身后，有些不知所措。在矿上时他曾见过戈尔迪打理头发，但那时她的头发还不像现在这样长，而且是金色的。

  
“My hair is not glittering any longer.” Goldie silently signs.  
＂这头发再也不会闪光了。＂戈尔迪低声自语了一句。

  
Scrooge didn’t speak, until after a while, she heard Scrooge cleared his throat. “It looks nice,” he dryly remarked, “the color.”  
史高治没有立即说话，只是努力把手中的头发拢成一束。于是戈尔迪也没再顺着这件事想下去。直到过了那么一会儿，她听到史高治在身后清了一下喉咙，＂很好看，＂他干巴巴地说，＂这灰色。＂

  
She raised her head in surprise, consequently heard his grumble:” Don’t move!” That made her want to smile, but instead she lowered her head with deference. Scrooge picked up the hair rope on the table, beginning to pull back her hair. Goldie didn’t make a sound, but through the mirror he noticed her scowling.  
她很惊奇地抬起了头，身后立即传来一声抱怨：＂别乱动！＂她有点儿想笑，但还是顺从地低下了头。史高治拾起了桌子上的发带，开始把手中的头发向后拉。戈尔迪没有作声，但他透过镜子看到她皱了一下眉毛。

  
“Sorry,” he quickly loosened his hand on the hair.  
＂抱歉。＂他立即放松了手。

  
“It’s quite alright. You may want to use some strength when tie the hair.” She smiled at him as she replied.  
＂这没什么，梳发髻的时候就是要拉紧些。＂

  
Scrooge didn’t spoke, but concentrated on his work now. He has never learned how to be tender, how to take care of someone but not hurt her, how to protect someone but not to trammel her. He has handled spade and sword, but felt so clumsy when a lock of hair was in his hand. While he could learn to do it, even when it’s late for 60 years.  
史高治没有再回答，而是更加专注于手上的工作。他从未学会过要怎样温柔地对待一个人，要照顾她而不伤害她，保护她而不束缚她。他拿过铁锹和剑的手在拿起一束头发时显得那样笨拙，可他会学会的，即使晚了六十年。


	2. chapter 2

Scrooge opened his door in darkness. The only voice around was his key colliding against the lock.

It’s always so quiet.

His hand reached for the switch, but halted on its way when a thought hit him. It’s a strange desire, especially sounded funny at this moment, when he just returned from Christmas dinner with his family. Donald, the lads, Gladstone, Elvira…… everybody was there, and he was part of it. After so many years he had a family now, that made him very proud, though he would never admit it. This was one of his happiest moments.

That’s why the thought felt so strange now.

He missed her.

Miss, he thought, what a word. Like part of you was lost somewhere, at some point in the flow of everlasting time. His heart was not intact; a piece of soul was misplaced. That was the moment when he suddenly had this lunatic urgent to hear her voice.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number before he could think twice. Then in the darkness he waited, part of him wanted the waiting tone to last forever, part of him wanted it to stop now. What should he say? What would she think? What was she doing? Did he look stupid?

At least he knew the answer for the last question.

The waiting tone stopped.

“Hello?”

He could hear his heart beat.

“Hello? Anyone?”

He opened his mouth, lips trembling, but didn’t make a sound.

It became silent at the other end.

Scrooge fell back, breathed a sigh of relief. That was enough, he thought, he couldn’t ask more. So he straightened and decided to hang up the phone.

That’s when he heard a sign.

“I miss you as well.”

“Have a good night, Scrooge.”

Then it’s the off hook sound.

The house sank into silence again, leaving Scrooge holding his phone in the chair.


End file.
